So Far Unknown!
by Sessismineforever92
Summary: *ORIGINAL STORY* Mainly about a girl who is forced to share her blood.


Prologue

**Prologue **

Dear Diary,

Today has been weird. I started off with all of the normal things, shower, and dress, go to school. But when lunch started I had been minding my own business when a man ran past me almost mowing me over. I rolled my eyes, turned my back, and continued walking.

It had been during the last period of the day that I had heard about the teacher Mrs. Darres. A group of girls had been talking silently asking if anyone had news of Mrs. Darres, one of the girls, Caitlin I think, looked around and leaned in, "I had heard from a very reliable source that Mrs. C. had two bite marks on her wrist and when the paramedics tried to take blood nothing came out!"

Obviously that had been where I had lost interest. Silly girl talk, just what I needed. Turning away, I blocked out all of the noises and read my book. Here's the thing I love horror books, but more specifically I loved vampire books. But that doesn't mean that I believe that they will pop out, out of nowhere and go 'I want to drink your blood!' you know?

Now here's my question, who was that guy that almost bumped into me?

Ah well, it's late, and I need my sleep so I'll write back soon.

Love you always

Sabrina Black

**Chapter One **

They might BITE

Dear Diary,

Ever since we were little we were always told not to talk to strangers, but here's the thing we were also always told to be nice to others, pick up books or other fallen items, open doors for elderly, ect.

So here's my question for today, do you help a stranger that has fallen down, or do you ignore them completely and go on your merry way? I have no idea, so I guess that is why I am in the predicament that I am in now.

You know how you read a book and the character faints and winds up somewhere else, totally confused? Well I know exactly how that feels. Not only did I not know where I was, but I had a killer headache and a very painful wound on my wrist. Why you ask? An easy question to answer, I had been attacked, brutally. And by my own stupidity.

I had been trying to be a good citizen and you see when you do a good deed it doesn't mean you will always be rewarded kindly.

I tried to help a stranger up. Yes stupid me tried to help, what I had thought at the moment, an old men who had fallen against the wall of an alley. You read write, an ALLEY WAY, can you believe it? I fell right into harms way.

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Of course I had not realized this until I was pressed against the wall, my hand still grasped by, what I had now realized, a young man approximately twenty-five. I had tried shoving him off of me, but I quickly found out that would not work. The man was a brick wall! No matter how hard you push it won't budge!

I felt his cheek rub the top of my left hand, slide down to my wrist, then flip my hand over. I can hear him smelling me, and once again I tried to struggle with no such luck. I was looking for the pot of gold on the other side of the rainbow. A pain struck my wrist as I felt something penetrate the skin of the underside of my wrist.

Energy seeped out of me. Briefly I thought about the clouds and how they must feel about losing all that water.

He let go of me, and I crumpled against the wall. I heard him kneel, and felt him grab some of my shoulder length hair. I turned, no _flopped_, my head to try and face him, but like the clouds I was losing energy and soon I would have to stop my light drizzle of energy, and sleep.

And as my eyes started to sag, I felt him move my hair out of my face and plant a peck of a kiss on my cheek. "It is not intelligent to temp the devil young one." He stood up, quietly and quickly, and left.

Not long after had I heard the voices, in fact it must have been within a few seconds after the 'devil' left.

The last thing I remember had been a voice yelling, "She's been bitten!", and being picked up. That had been when everything had gone black.

And now here I am in this bed, with a major headache.

So I am going to finish this entry with a warning.

_**Never**__ offer your hand to a stranger. They might bite. _

Love you always,

Sabrina Black


End file.
